Je me souviens
by Kyokan-sama
Summary: Kabuto a avoué son amour à Orochimaru... mais il tombe d'une falaise et perd la vie... songfic Orokabu, YAOI Chanson : Zoe Jane, de Staind


Je me souviens… Je me souviens…

_well I want you to notice  
to notice when I'm not around_

**Nous étions seuls, tous les deux, toi et moi.**

**Nous marchions côte à côte, sans un mot, sans une parole. **

**A un moment, tu t'es arrêté. **

**Tu m'as prit par la main et m'a regardé avec sérieux. **

**- J'ai une chose à vous demander.**

**Je t'ai laissé me tenir la main, pourquoi je n'en sais rien. **

**Tu m'as souri, puis regardé dans les yeux.**

**- Que diriez-vous si un homme vous avouait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour vous, un soir normal, lors d'une patrouille du territoire ?**

**Je suis resté interloqué. Impossible de bouger, Kabuto. **

_and I know that your eyes see straight through me  
and speak to me without a sound_

**Tu m'as dit ça sans gêne, avec simplicité. Sans tremblement dans la voix. Avec courage.**

**Et tu as continué à sourire. **

**Dans ma tête a résonné un chant.**

**Ton visage fin m'a fixé une minute, sans ciller. Ton regard et ton cœur étaient tellement purs, à cet instant... tes lunettes brillaient avec le soleil. **

**- Kabuto, ais-je murmuré avec douceur.**

**J'ai lâché ta main, et je t'ai pris dans mes bras, Kabuto. **

_I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured_

**Tu as semblé heureux et tranquille. Tu as enfoui ta tête dans mon cou. J'ai senti ton cœur battre à grande vitesse. **

**- Je vous aime, Orochimaru-sama… as-tu murmuré avec douceur.**

**- Tais-toi, imbécile, ais-je aussitôt répondu, sans desserrer mon étreinte. **

**J'ai déposé un baiser sur tes lèvres. Tu as rougi, instantanément. Que j'aimais lorsque tu étais comme ça, Kabuto… **

_I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you_

**Mais tout rêve c'est transformé en cauchemar à cet instant…**

**Aucun de nous deux n'avaient vu que nous nous étions rapprochés de la falaise…**

**Qui t'a conduite à ta perte. **

**Tu as reculé, et trébuché contre le rebord d'un mur naturel d'une cinquantaine de mètres de profondeur. **

**Ton regard s'est fait surpris. Tu as glissé, glissé, Kabuto… **

_I'll always love you  
the way that a father should love his daughter_

**Par réflexe ta main c'est accrochée au rebord. Et moi, figé, j'ai lu cette peur, dans tes yeux… **

**J'ai essayé de te rattraper, je ne voulais pas te perdre, toi, celui qui m'avait avoué son amour… pas dans ce gouffre noir…**

**Ta main a glissé. J'ai essayé de te rattraper…**

**J'ai toujours su que tu avais peur de la mort. Je l'avais depuis longtemps lu dans tes yeux, et dans ton cœur. **

**J'ai essayé, je te le jure, j'ai essayé de te rattraper, j'ai essayé de prendre ta main… mais tes doigts ont disparu, et tu es tombé comme une pierre, Kabuto… **

_when I walked out this morning  
I cried as I walked to the door_

**Malgré tous mes efforts, tu es tombé trop vite. **

**J'ai tendu la main vers ton corps qui se précipitait dans le vide. **

**J'ai vu tes lèvres bouger, pour prononcer un mot.**

**« adieu… » **

**J'ai crié ton nom, tu n'as pas répondu.**

**J'ai voulu sauter avec toi, quelque chose m'a retenu, Kabuto…**

_I cried about how long I'd be away for  
I cried about leaving you all alone_

**Des larmes ont trempé le sol lorsque je l'ai frappé rageusement du poing. **

**Toi, mon subordonné… **

**Toi…**

**Toi… Kabuto… **

**Tu venais de me dire ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre de ta bouche, Kabuto. **

_I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you_

**Je n'y ai pas cru, je n'ai pas voulu le voir, mais la réalité m'a éclaté à la figure lorsque j'ai franchi les portes du repère seul. **

**Quand je pense que je ne t'ai pas avoué mon amour… toutes ces années j'ai attendu un de tes sourires et un « je t'aime » de ta part.**

**Mais j'avais peur que tu partes et que je sois obligé de te tuer, Kabuto. **

_I'll always love you  
the way that a father should love his daughter_

**La falaise t'a tué. **

**Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Sans pouvoir regarder ton air doux, tranquille et sérieux, tellement absorbé dans le travail que je te confiais… **

**Peut être vaut-il mieux que je me tues à mon tour, Kabuto. **

_sweet zoe jane_

**Longtemps j'ai espéré que tu survives à la chute.**

**Jamais tu n'es revenu. A quoi bon espérer une chose impossible…**

**Pourtant j'ai toujours gardé espoir, mais maintenant je me fais une raison.**

**Je t'ai perdu, Kabuto…**

_so I wanted to say this  
cuz I wouldn't know where to begin  
to explain to you what I have been through  
to explain where your daddy has been_

**Je suis allé plusieurs fois devant cette falaise. Là où tu m'as avoué ton amour, là où nous avons échangé notre premier et dernier baiser. Là, aussi, où tu m'as quitté pour rejoindre la mort.**

**Un poignard. Par pitié. **

**La vie n'a pas de sens sans ton sourire, Kabuto. **

_I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
_

**Je regarde la vie défiler devant moi, sans aucun sens, sans aucun goût, avec à mes côtés un subordonné qui n'est pas toi. **

**Je me souviens parfois de cette fois où je m'étais endormi sur toi et où tu m'avais réveillé en me caressant tendrement la joue. J'aurais dû te le dire, ce jour là, Kabuto.**

_I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you_

**J'aurais dû te le dire, tu m'aurais écouté, j'en suis sûr.**

**Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.**

**Non… ça m'est impossible.**

**Je suis allé chercher un poignard, Kabuto.**

**Pour toi, Kabuto, je me suis percé le cœur, devant la falaise.**

**Nous serons ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais.**

_I'll always love you  
the way that a father should love his daughter_

**Je n'ai même pas eu froid lorsque la lame a traversé mon corps. Je n'ai pas crié. Je n'ai plus peur de la mort, comme lorsque tu étais vivant. Mes rêves d'immortalité ne valent rien, je préfère passer l'éternité de la mort avec toi, au paradis ou en enfer. **

**Pour toi, mon amour, je n'ai pas réfléchi.**

**Je suis tombé de la même manière que toi précédemment. Je n'ai pas eu peur. Je n'aurais plus jamais peur de la mort, tant que je la passe avec toi.**

**Ma respiration c'est coupée, mes yeux se sont fermés.**

**Je n'étais qu'un fardeau, pour les autres, à présent je pars te rejoindre, je vais te dire ce que j'ai toujours voulu t'avouer… **

_sweet zoe jane_

**Je t'aime, Kabuto. **


End file.
